wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 2.3.0 (undocumented changes)
General *New hippogryph Flying Mount added. Costs and requires with Cenarion Expedition.Cost of Elite Flying by Bornakk *New neutral flightpath in the Hatchet Hills in Ghostlands, just outside Zul'Aman. The flight path is connected to Light's Hope Chapel in Eastern Plaguelands (both sides) and Tranquillien in Ghostlands (Horde only); the flight master is Kiz Coilspanner. **It goes without saying that with the addition of this new flight path, flights from Quel'thalas to Lordaeron and beyond are now possible, making the game flow a bit smoother. *The font used to display numerics on UI bars has changed from Arial Narrow (as in chat boxes) to Friz Quadrata TT (as in user and guild names). *Drinking system messages have been expanded to include what a person getting drunk is drinking. (Example: "Thatoneguy seems a little tipsy from the Rhapsody Malt.") * Tracking abilities such as Track Humanoids now distinguish allies and hostile targets. * Guild Information panel now features a 'Log' button, which shows invites, removals, promotions and demotions. Number of log lines it retains is unknown at this time. * Griftah has moved back into Shattrath, now with a quest for Zul'Aman * Pitch Up and Pitch Down keybindings have been added back into the game. There is no longer a pitch limit, allowing you to use these keybindings to do flips on flying mounts. * Killing members of the Syndicate now gives Ravenholdt reputation. PvP *There are a few new pvp oriented trinkets for 2.3. All versions of the trinket have a click effect to gain 1750 max health (kind of like the old lifegiving gem effect), along with a passive effect (your choice of 47 spell damage, 40 spell crit rating, 80 attack power, 40 melee crit rating, or 88 healing). Arenas *New Arena System: Personal Ratings **The Personal Rating will be unique for each team the character belongs to. **It will rise and fall using the same formula as the Team Ratings. **It will only be affected by the games that the player plays in, not all team games. **Eligibility for end of season rewards will be determined by the Personal Rating, which must be within 100 of the team's rating. **It can't be padded by joining a new team. The Personal Rating will reset for the bracket when a new team is joined. *'Season Three' - Season Three gear will require a certain amount of arena rating points. Furthermore, the rating requirement is based on a new personal arena rating that is independent for each member on a team. **Weapon Rating - 1850 **Shoulder Rating - 2000 Battlegrounds *New Battleground rewards: Boots, Belt, and Bracers * Season 1 arena rewards will be available from the battleground honor vendors once arena season 3 commences.2.3 and You on Raiding the Metagame, AJS.COM * Capturing a mine in Alterac Valley now will give to your side 1 reinforcement per 45 seconds. If your team control both mines you will get 2 reinforcements per 45 seconds. Classes Priests *Prayer of Mending can no longer be reapplied if the target already has it. Hunters *Untalented firing range of 5-35 yards, eliminating the deadzone. *It is no longer possible to keep 2 targets frozen at the same time. *Viper Sting can no longer can be applied to enemies who don't use mana. *It is no longer possible to Feign Death to get out of combat during boss fights. Mage *Ice Block no longer stops character from falling. i.e. You will continue falling after you have activated it, and will absorb any fall damage if you land while in the block. Warlock *Spellstone has had its use text fixed and now properly says that it dispels instead of removes magical effects. *Soulstone animation now appears on the target of the stone and not the casting warlock. *"Aura" animation on targets of Siphon Life. Warrior * A number of abilities are currently bugged on the test realm, seemingly the result of tinkering with abilities that have a minimum range. * Nightelf and Tauren ears and horns are now visible while wearing Tier 4 and Tier 5. Pets * Hunter and warlock pets will no longer fall to Twisting Nether and die while entering areas in Shadowmoon Valley that cause your flying mount to transform into the Dragonmaw Netherdrake. Professions Cooking *A new recipe for Skullfish Soup will allow cooks to create a mana regenerative consumable with a ‘well-fed’ buff that requires one of the new types of fish found near Karazhan and Zul’Aman. Engineering * Fel Iron Musket no longer requires Thorium Tube x2 to manufacture. The ingredient has been changed to Heavy Stock. Fishing * You can now fish while sitting. Leatherworking * Greatly reduced mats needed to craft all drums (no longer need primals, only different kinds of common leather) and drums have been upgraded from 30 charges to 50. * New +10 stamina armor patches can be learned from leatherworking trainer. Requires 350 skill to craft. * Rebalanced skill requirements to craft all drums. * Due to various changes to drums skill requirements, new armor patches, gloves reinforcements and new quivers, it is possible to reach 370 Leatherwoking skill or even 375 by crafting only blue items. Quests * Lord Illidan Stormrage — The trip from Netherwing Ledge to Shattrath on Yarzil's back is much faster now. * The quest chain beginning with Quest:Ursius of the Shardtooth in Everlook can now be picked up by both factions, since the NPC Storm Shadowhoof is no longer hostile to Alliance. * The Winterspring quest chain started by Donova Snowden now culminates in a blue trinket either, Strength of the High Chief (+50 attack power), or Power of the High Chief (Increases damage and healing done by magical spells and effects by up to 29). * In Blackrock Depths, you no longer bash the beer barrels in order to get Hurley Blackbreath to show up. Instead, you "open" them. Items * will also be available off Karazhan and Zul'Aman bosses. You will be rewarded 1-3 per boss.... * and now stack in lots of 20, up from 10. The sound the runes make has also changed. * now stack up to 20 (previously, stack size was 1.) *Witching Band (the epic drop from the Headless Horseman event) has been changed to . * can now be placed in Herb Bags and Enchanting Bags. * Essence of X items such as and can now be placed in Enchanting Bags. * can also be placed in in Enchanting Bags. World Environment * Boats and Zeppelins that carry players are now populated with NPC crews, some of which are vendors. The boats also now rock side-to-side while moving. * The boat between Teldrassil and Darkshore, and the one between the Forgotten Coast and Feathermoon Stronghold now use the night elf ship model, rather than the human ship model. * All Netherdrake mounts will now leave a trail of energy behind them while traveling. * Inn in Sanctum of the Sun (Scryer city in Shadowmoon Valley) is no longer flagged as an inn area. There is still an innkeeper, but you no longer get the rested bonus. * Fishing difficulty for Skysong Lake in Nagrand has increased. Prior to 2.3.0, fishing skill of 475 was adequate to always be successful. Post 2.3.0 they will escape occasionally at the same level. * Bloodvenom Post in Felwood now has a path leading to it directly from the nearby road. Some environmental objects that were previously obstructing the path have been removed. * Warden Iolol renamed Warden Moi'bff Jill. Sound *Night elf and Dwarven inns have new music added. *Karazhan has 14 new soundtracks for different parts of the dungeon. *New music has been added to the Temple of the Moon in Darnassus. *The option for "Sound at Character" has been removed from the interface. All sound is now at the character by default, **According to a BLUE forum post, the following commands disable sound at character: /console Sound_ListenerAtCharacter 0 or add this to the WTF/Config.wtf SET Sound_ListenerAtCharacter "0" References 2.3.0